


Courtney Boudreault's Bionicle: Mask of Light

by Mewmewlovey



Category: Bionicle - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Blood and Violence, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Romance, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:42:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28649232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mewmewlovey/pseuds/Mewmewlovey
Summary: Relive the Bionicle movie that started it all in its first ever uncensored fanfiction adaption. The spirit that protects the islands of Mata Nui is put into a deep sleep, causing the islands to crumble into the ocean, and Princess Miku must help her friends use the Mask of Light to save it while becoming the Toa of Love herself.





	Courtney Boudreault's Bionicle: Mask of Light

One day, on her 18th birthday, a pink Ai-Matoran princess named Miku was video calling her childhood friend, Takua on her pink phone at 6:00 AM. "Hi there." Said Miku. "What's up?" Asked Takua. "Not much, except i finally made it to the Ai-Matoran kolhii team." Said Miku happily.

Meanwhile, at a dorm room in a nearby college in Ta-Koro, the oldest of her two sisters, 20 year old Carolyn, the aqua green toa of Friendship was video calling her boyfriend, Tahu, the toa of fire on her teal colored phone. "Hey, babe." Said Tahu. "Hi, my precious Tahu, once I'm done with the first homework sheets of my culinary degree for my senior year at college, maybe we can Netflix and chill." Said Carolyn, blushing pink. "What, You mean you want to fuck?" Said Tahu seductively.

"Come over anytime after 6:00 PM." Said Carolyn happily. "Making a murderer!

Narcos!

Stranger things!

Red balls!" Shouted Tahu happily, pulling down his lower body armor to show the the woman he loved his big red dick and balls.

at 5:00 PM, 16 year old Ai-Matoran Prince Stuart was showing his friends and family a slideshow of how well they were doing in the kingdom of Saki-Nui. "The stork blessed me with three wonderful big sisters, first one was Carolyn, the the oldest princess and the toa of friendship, 1 year later, Andrea, the lavender colored toa of magic and second youngest of the three princesses." Said Stuart. "and finally, the youngest princess, and my favorite big sister, Miku, and in the process, we gained 2 family friends, Jaller and Takua." everyone stared at the big screen as it showed them Miku, Jaller and Takua playing when they were babies. "that's freaking cute." Said Joe, toa of stone. "i agree." Said Monica, the female toa of fire. "Me too." Said Tasha, Toa of water. "us three!" said Fire Turaga Norbit, his wife, Water Turaga Rasputia and Stone Turaga Brian.

Love Turaga Theodore, king of Saki-Nui suddenly said, "Miku, your mother and i have 2 surprises for you." Friendship Turaga and Queen Lorraine gave Miku a wrapped up box. Miku opened it to see what was inside, it was the mask of love that she inherited from her father. "Miku, my baby girl, you will make a good toa of love, someday." Said Turaga Theodore. "Suprise #2 is that your oldest sister, Carolyn is video calling us for your birthday." Said Turaga Lorraine.

Jaller started the video call with Carolyn on his red laptop, hooked it up to the big screen and said. "there we go, all set." "Hi Everyone." Said Carolyn. Everyone said "hi." back. "Happy birthday, baby sis." Said Carolyn. "Thanks, Carolyn." Said Miku. Suddenly, Tahu came into the room. "What are you doing here, Tahu?" Whispered Carolyn angrily. "You asked me to come over." Said Tahu.

"You're early,

I said after 6:00." Whispered Carolyn angrily. Just when Carolyn started to sing the happy birthday song to Miku, Tahu pulled down his pants in front of the laptop camera. everyone was shocked, and Miku tried not to laugh. "Tahu, what the fuck are you doing?!" Whispered Carolyn angrily. "I'm just getting ready

to Netflix and chill, baby." Said Tahu, shaking his sexy ass. "Kimmy Schmidt!" "Pull up your pants!" Yelled Carolyn, to no avail. everyone screamed in fear at the sight of Tahu's ass, including Takua, but Miku laughed her ass off at the situation. "oh Mata-Nui...i think I'm gonna puke..." Said Jaller, and puke in his barf bag, he did. Suddenly, 3 elf maids were on their way with a pink birthday cake for Miku. "For Fuck's sake, Jaller, do something!" Cried Turaga Brian. Jaller was forced to destroy his laptop so the elf maids didn't have to see see what was going on.

at her castle home at 9:00 PM, Miku fell asleep in her comfy bed, wearing her long ruby red nightgown, knowing that her first time playing at the Kolhii tournament at Ta-Koro was ahead of her.

(Wet Dream montage time!)

Miku's future self, the Toa of love was getting her pussy licked by her destined true love, the Toa of light (whoever he was.) while she fondled her big double d boobs.

Suddenly, a female voice echoed, "Miku, Miku!" It was a 30 year old Ai-Matoran team veteran Kolhii player and a mentor of Miku's, Sheila.

(end of wet dream.)

"Wake up, Miku, we're going to be late!" Said Sheila angrily. Miku woke up in shock, looked at the clock and cried, "oh no, it's past 6:00 AM!"

Meanwhile at Ta-Koro, Jaller was looking for Takua and Said, "Takua, he's got more rocks in his head than a Po-Matoran, Takua, where are you?!" 5 minutes later, Takua was with his pet ussal, Pewku and said, "look Pewku, that's why they call me the chronicler, no one has recorded this before." "Takua, what the fuck are you doing on the other side?! we're supposed to be at the kolhii match!" Yelled Jaller. "hang on a sec, i just got to check out that totem." Said Takua. "you're on the other side to look at a stupid totem? do you know what Turaga Vakama would say?" Said Jaller. "Irresponsible..." Said Takua. "that's right, Takua." Said Carolyn firmly. suddenly, Takua accidentally dropped the totem in the lava, revealing a great kanohi mask and said, "Jaller, look." "a great kanohi mask." Said Jaller. Carolyn carefully fished the kanohi mask out of the lava, looked at it and said, "wow, i never seen this language before." suddenly, something bad was about to happen. "here, take the mask!" Said Takua, throwing the mask to Jaller as he catched it.

the lava was about to hit Takua and Carolyn when Tahu rescued them just in time. "My hero." Said Carolyn dreamily. "Toa Tahu..." Said Takua. "sightseeing, were you?" Said Tahu. "Well, let's take a closer look at those falls!" Suddenly, Tahu, Carolyn and Takua were falling. but then, Tahu stuck his duel blades into the rock wall to break the fall and climb Carolyn and Takua back up.

"Takua, you're alive!" Said Jaller happily. "shithead, you could've been lava-bones!" Said Carolyn. "could've been, but I'm not." Said Takua. "this kanohi mask could be important, take it to Turaga Vakama after you boys win the kolhii match, then no more sightseeing!" Said Tahu. "yes, Toa Tahu." Said Jaller.

moments later, Sheila and Miku were changing into kolhii team uniforms. "let's welcome our protectors, the spirit of fire, Toa Tahu, from the village of water Toa Gali, and from the village of stone, Toa Pohatu." Said Vakama. everyone cheered for the three toa. "pleasure to see you again, Gali." Said Tahu. "thank you, Tahu." Said Gali. "Tahu, I'm thrilled to be here." Said Pohatu happily.

"Joe, Tasha, i think Gali and Tahu are arguing." Said Monica. "oh my Mata-Nui..." Said Joe and Tasha. "I think my brother is afraid of having his fire extinguished." Said Gali. "sister, against me, you'd be nothing but steam, hot air as they say." Said Tahu. "the toa squabble like gukko birds over a berry." Said Onewa. "their recent victory is a blessing, but they forgotten how they need each other." Said Nokama.

"Let the Kolhii tournament begin!" Shouted Vakama. "Ta-Koro welcomes 4 teams, from the desert village of Po-Koro, copper mask winners and undisputed kolhii champions, Hewkii and Hafu. from the seas of Ga-Koro, the challengers, Hahli and Macku, all the way from Ai-Saki, Saki-Nui, longtime veteran Kolhii player and the princess herself, Sheila and Miku." Said The announcer. three elf Ai-Saki Kolhii team cheeleaders named Sekai, Hinata and Maki cheerfully and repeatedly chanted, "Go Team Ai-Saki!" "And finally, from Ta-Koro, your own captain of the guard and the chronicler himself, Jaller and Takua." Said the announcer. Miku, Hahli, Hewkii and Takua made their kolhii sticks touch each other and all said at the same time, "Play well." when the kolhii comet started flying, the players started playing to win.

Hahli shot the comet at the goal area, but Jaller shielded it from his keeper area. "not bad." said Hahli. "nothing passes the captain of the guard, unless he wishes it." Said Jaller. "I'll keep that in mind." said Hahli. 5 hours later, Takua tried his new Kolhii move and the comet went straight into the Po-Koro team goal area.

Miku shot the kolhii comet in the Ta-Koro team goal area, causing the Ai-Saki Kolhii team to win the kolhii championship. "Team Ai-Saki wins the kolhii tournament!" Shouted Vakama. "neat shot, Takua." Complimented Miku. "thank you." Said Takua, blushing a dark red.

(Adam Sandler's That's my Boy style smut time!)

20 minutes later, Jaller and Sheila were making out. suddenly, Sheila and Jaller broke from their erotic kiss. Jaller took off his kolhii shorts and boxers, revealing his 9 inch dick while Sheila took off her kolhii shorts and panties, revealing her wet pussy, pinning Jaller on his back and sticking his dick deep inside her pussy in the process. "fuck my dick, baby~" Moaned Jaller. and so, Sheila was riding Jaller's dick and moaning, "You're so big!" "and you're so tight!" Moaned Jaller. 30 minutes later, Jaller was getting close to his orgasm. "i can't hold it anymore, I'm gonna cum!" Moaned Jaller. "go ahead!" Demanded Sheila. "cum inside me!" Meanwhile, the kolhii teams bowed for the audience. "I'm glad that i-" but before Miku could finish her speech, everyone heard moaning, not knowing that Sheila and Jaller were fucking in the Ta-Koro changing room. "open the door, Takua." Ordered Turaga Theodore. and open the door, Takua did, suddenly, everyone saw Jaller emptying his balls inside Sheila's womb. Everyone gasped, once Jaller realized that he and Sheila were caught in the act, he screamed in fear and ran off in embarrassment."eww..."Miku thought.

(Carrie reference time, motherfucker!)

At 8:30 PM, all the kolhii teams started taking a shower. as Miku was washing her naked body, Takua was doing the same and thought dreamily as he watched Miku, "Her body is really beautiful, especially her d cup breasts, I'd give anything to lose my virginity to her." Suddenly, Miku felt period blood from her vagina and started freaking out.

Takua rushed to Miku and asked in concern, "Are you alright, Miku?" But Miku touched Hahli and Macku with her period blood covered hands and cried, "Help me!" "eww, Period blood!" Exclaimed Hahli. despite Takua's attempt to make the bullying end, Hahli, Macku and the Ai-Saki cheerleaders threw tampons and pads at Miku, chanting, "Plug it up!"

That was when Gali realized that the bullying was going too far, barged in the shower room and angrily yelled, "What the fuck are you young ladies doing?!" "Miku started her period, that's all." Giggled Sekai. "Knock it off!" Yelled Gali. Suddenly, Takua started hugging Miku to comfort her and whispered, "shh, it's okay, I'm here now." Miku eventually calmed down, gave Takua a smile and said in a quiet voice, "thanks, bestie." Just then, all the toa and turaga noticed the mask of light where Jaller was taking a shower. "Follow me to the temple, everyone." Commanded Vakama. and so, everyone followed Vakama to the temple as he carried the mask of light, including Miku.

Nokama was translating the writing on the golden mask. "What is she doing?" Asked Takua. "shh, translating..." Whispered Jaller. "this is the great kanohi mask of light, a mask that can only be worn by a seventh toa, a toa of light." Said Nokama. "The prophecy is being fulfilled!" Said Gali. "he'll bring light to the shadows and awaken Mata Nui." Said Vakama. "what are we waiting for? we should prepare for this Toa's arrival." Said Tahu. "when will it be? and where?" "The seventh toa will not simply appear as you as the others did." Said Onewa. "That's right, the seventh toa must be found, he will be sworn to protect my little Miku, the chosen third toa of harmony, the toa of love." Said Lorraine.

"Wait a minute, at the locker room, there was a sign." Said Andrea. "The mask threw its light upon one Matoran!" Said Carolyn. "Yeah, that Matoran is Jaller!" Said Tahu. "All hail, Jaller and Takua!" Chanted Everyone. and so, Miku, Sheila, Takua and Jaller started preparing for their quest to find the toa of light.

"Trust in the mask of light, you four, goodbye!" Shouted Theodore happily.

Meanwhile, in a dark cave, The Makuta and his son, Makuta Jr were planning to destroy the toa. "Their unity, their duty, and their destiny, we must shatter together, go, my son, and don't fail me." Said Makuta. "yes, father, I'll make sure that uncle Mata Nui stays asleep." Said Makuta Jr.

Meanwhile, at a nearby temple, Gali and Carolyn were meditating. Suddenly, The creatures called Rahkshi let hell break loose. "Fuck..." Said Gali. Gali and Carolyn rushed to Ta-Koro. "the toa of water and Friendship are approaching!" Said the Guard. "we're here, sound the alarm!" Shouted Carolyn. All the Ta-Matoran sounded the alarm.

"no Rahkshi shall pass Ta-Koro's gates today!" Said Tahu. "If fighting is the only way out, then so be it!" Said Carolyn. It was a horrible bloodbath of unspeakable violence, to make matters worse, one of the rahkshi assaulted and poisoned Tahu. Ta-Koro was eventually destroyed. "my home..." Said Vakama sadly. "why didn't they fucking kill us?" Said Tahu angrily. "they're seekers, they're looking for something they don't have..." Said Vakama. "What are they after?" Asked Gali. "Makuta fears that his shadows will be destroyed by his one weakness." Said Vakama. "The mask of light?" Asked Carolyn.

"Miku, Sheila, Jaller and Takua are in danger!" Said Tahu. "we'll send the other toa." Said Gali. "don't trouble the others, sister, I'll give them protection myself!" Yelled Tahu. "No, Tahu, we must stay united!" Yelled Gali angrily. "If you insist..." Said Tahu angrily."oh my fucking Mata Nui, the rahkshi venom is influencing my boyfriend, Tahu, and not in a good way!"Thought Carolyn sadly.

9 months later, in the treetop village of Le-Koro at 6:30 PM, Sheila was giving birth in a nearby hut. "Okay, babe, just one more push!" Encouraged Jaller. suddenly, at long last, a newborn miniature version of Jaller was born, crying by using his powerful lungs. "It's a beautiful baby boy." Said Miku happily. "Sheila, Jaller, what are you going to name your son?" Asked Takua. "Junior, Jaller Jr to be exact." Said Jaller.

(this is where the R rated content begins.)

30 minutes later, in a vacancy hut, Miku planted a kiss on Takua's lips and Takua himself replicated it, but both Miku and Takua wanted more so they opened their mouths and let their tongues meet and battle for dominance, after a few minutes, their mouths seperated and they got on the bed. Wanting to make love to Takua, she took off her casual clothes and Takua was starting to get hard when he saw this. after a few moments, All Miku had on was her purple bra and thong, causing Takua to get harder. Miku started french kissing Takua once again, during it, Takua started to take off his clothes until all he left was his boxers on, As she began to feel up his abs, Miku became very wet. "make love to me, Takua." Whispered Miku. "of course, my love." Whispered Takua. while he was making out with his new girlfriend, Miku, he took off her bra. suddenly, a toa of Air named Lewa started undoing his pants at the sight of his new sexy matoran guests and thought,"Wankity-Yankity do-do-do!"(in my retelling, Lewa is a lot like Quagmire from Family Guy.)

Takua stared at Miku's D cup breasts, after that, he began sucking her nipples. Just then, Lewa started jerking off and moaned, "Oh Mata Nui, this is so fucking hot!" Just as her boyfriend, Takua took off his boxers to show her his 10 inch dick, Miku took off her thong and asked, "Do you have a condom, babe?" Takua nodded and put the condom on his dick. "Takua, i can't take it anymore, i want your cock inside my pussy!" Pleaded Miku. Takua slowly stuck his dick deep inside his lover's pussy. Miku started feeling pain as her hymen was being torn by her boyfriend's penis. "Is this your first time too?" Asked Takua, startled at the sight of blood leaking out of Miku's pussy around his dick. Miku nodded. Takua started thrusting in and out of Miku slowly. "Oh my Mata Nui, yes, right there, don't stop!" Moaned Miku, feeling Takua speed up his thrusting inside her. Lewa started rubbing his dick very fast and moaned, "I love this peepshow!"

30 minutes later, Miku and Takua felt that their climax was coming. "Takua, i can't hold it much longer, I'm gonna cum!" Moaned Miku. "So am i, Cum for me, babe!" Moaned Takua. Finally, Miku squirted on Takua's dick, and Takua shot a load of cum inside the condom on his dick while Lewa blew his load of cum on the floor.

Takua took off the cum filled condom and said, "wow, that's one strong condom." "We have to continue our adventure tomorrow, good night, Takua." Said Miku, falling asleep under the blanket with Takua."that was an awesome peepshow."Lewa thought.

The next morning, Sheila and Miku, wearing their jungle Explorer outfits were exploring the jungle with Jaller and Takua. "I hate the jungle." Complained Takua. "how can you say that? it's beautiful." Said Miku. "Is there anywhere in Mata Nui where you do feel at home?" Asked Jaller. "I don't complain about Ta-Koro." Said Takua. "But you'd run away looking for stories every chance you get." Said Sheila, bottle feeding Jaller Jr. Suddenly, an ash bear roared at Jaller and Takua, causing them to scream like girls. Luckily, Miku eventually tamed the ash bear.

"follow me." Said Lewa. Suddenly, the now corrupted Tahu and the rahkshi were about to attack Sheila, Miku, Jaller and Takua, but fortunately, Andrea, Carolyn, Joe, Tasha and Monica intervened just in time. "Miku, Baby sis, use the mask of love you inherited from our father, it's our only hope of neutralizing every drop of rahkshi venom inside Tahu's body!" Yelled Carolyn. Without hesitation, Miku put on the mask of love, causing her to transform into the third Toa of harmony, the sexy and alluring toa of love, Mikunuva as Takua witnessed it. "Who the fuck are you?!" Yelled the corrupted Tahu. "I am Mikunuva, Toa of Love!" Shouted Mikunuva. and so, Mikunuva used her weapon, a pink heart shaped staff to destroy the rahkshi, and eventually, heal Tahu by using her staff's elemental magic to neutralize the venom in his body, causing him to become nauseous.

Takua looked into the toa of love's magenta eyes and asked, "Miku, is it really you?" "It is now." Said Mikunuva. "I'm sorry, guys!" Sobbed Tahu. "it's alright, at least we didn't lose you..." Said Gali. Just then, Tahu was about to vomit. "Holy shit, Tahu is gonna blow." Warned Pohatu. in an instant, Tahu barfed on Lewa. "dammit, that was my favorite shirt, you red son of a bitch!" Yelled Lewa. at 8:00 PM, Mikunuva admired new hourglass curved toa body and thought,"wow, I'm much sexier as a toa than i was as a matoran." Meanwhile, in a big red tent, Tahu finally stopped vomiting.

Just then, Carolyn entered the tent and asked, "are you okay, sweet cakes?" "i am now." Tahu answerd. "Anything you want, Tahu?" Asked Carolyn. Tahu answered by placing his lips on Carolyn's, kissing her. Carolyn suddenly replicated the kiss. after a moment, Tahu was french kissing Carolyn. seconds later, Tahu and Carolyn removed the lower half of each other's armor. "suck my dick, Carolyn." Whispered Tahu. Carolyn started sucking Tahu's dick. "Mata Nui, this feels really good~" Moaned Tahu. after a few minutes, Carolyn deepthroated Tahu's cock as he was getting closer to his orgasm. "I'm cumming!" Moaned Tahu, blowing his load of cum inside Carolyn's mouth. Carolyn swallowed Tahu's cum and thought,"yum, his cum tastes just like cinnamon sugar.""are you ready for the main event?" Asked Tahu, laying on the very soft blanket on his back.

Carolyn got on top of Tahu, facing his handsome face and stuck his big dick deep inside her pussy. "fuck, you're tight!" Moaned Tahu. Carolyn started riding Tahu's dick as they moaned in pleasure. After 5 minutes, Carolyn and Tahu started fucking harder and faster. "I love you, Tahu!" Moaned Carolyn. after 30 minutes of having passionate sex, Carolyn and Tahu were getting close to their orgasm. "I-i'm gonna cum, Carolyn!" Moaned Tahu, fucking Carolyn violently. "I'm close too, Tahu, cum at the same time as me, don't pull out either, i want your seed inside me!" Moaned Carolyn. Tahu finally came deep inside Carolyn as she squirted all over his dick, getting her pregnant. The next morning, all the toa (including Kopaka and Onua), Sheila, Jaller and Takua started going on a week long trip to Kini Nui. "This quest is awesome." Said Kopaka. "i agree." Said Onua.

1 week later, Mikunuva and her teammates, Including Hahli arrived at Kini Nui. Suddenly, six rahkshi bagan to attack. "Fellow Toa, attack!" Commanded Mikunuva. Mikunuva, her sisters and their fellow Toa killed five rahkshi in cold blood.

But their victory was short-lived, for the last surviving rahkshi attacked Takua with its spell which Mikunuva tried to prevent, but her sisters grabbed a hold of her, bringing her to tears of sadness and making her cry, "Stop it, please!"

Jaller, however sacrificed his life just in time to save Takua from being killed by the rahkshi's spell. Mikunuva and Takua ran to the bleeding Jaller. "i'm supposed to make the sacrifice!" Sobbed Takua. "No...the duty was mine...you know who you are...protect the woman you love...and the world..." was all Jaller could say before dying from blood loss, leaving Sheila and their son behind.

Mikunuva started crying as tears ran down her mask like a waterfall and Jaller Jr also began crying. Realizing his destiny, Takua donned the mask of light, transforming into Takanuva the toa of light in front of Mikunuva's eyes.

"who are you?" Asked Mikunuva. "I am Takanuva, Toa of light!" Shouted Takanuva, using his golden staff of light to destroy the rahkshi."Takua was my destined true love from my dream, Takanuva the whole time..."Thought Mikunuva dreamily.

Makuta Jr noticed the truth in the crystal ball with his father and said, "So, uncle Mata Nui, it has begun..." "but soon, it will also end.." Said Makuta. at 9:00 PM, Vakama and Takanuva were having a chat. "Your destiny is clear." Said Vakama. "My duty is clear, Jaller's sacrifice will not be in vain." Said Takanuva, Meanwhile, Carolyn showed Tahu the results of her pregnancy test and said, "Tahu, I'm pregnant." "Yes, I'm gonna be a dad!" Said Tahu happily

moments later, as Takanuva entered her pink tent, Mikunuva hugged him in tears, sobbing, "I'm really sorry, it's all my fault, Jaller is dead because of me!" Suddenly, Takanuva sobbed as he hugged her back, "don't blame yourself for any of this, you didn't do anything wrong!" after a moment of calming down, Takanuva and Mikunuva started french kissing each other.

Their session of making out eventually got them aroused enough to have sex. "this is our last night together before you have to face Makuta and his son alone, let's make the best of it." Said Mikunuva, taking off her lower armor. Takanuva did the same with his lower armor.

Mikunuva put herself in the doggystyle position. "should i use a condom?" Asked Takanuva. "not this time, i want to have your child, Takanuva." Said Mikunuva. Without hesitation, Takanuva pushed his dick inside his girlfriend's pussy unprotected. "Takanuva!" Moaned Mikunuva. Takanuva started fucking Mikunuva hard.

"Oh my Mata Nui, right there, babe!" Moaned Mikunuva. Takanuva eventually went deeper inside Mikunuva's pussy, hitting her cervix in the process. 30 minutes later, Mikunuva and Takanuva were getting close to their orgasm.

"Mikunuva, I'm getting close!" Moaned Takanuva, pounding Mikunuva's pussy as his balls were getting hot, preparing him to cum inside Mikunuva's womb. "So am i, Cum inside my pussy!" Moaned Mikunuva. Finally, it happened, as Mikunuva squirted on his dick, he blew his big load of cum inside her, knocking her up.

"that was amazing." Said Mikunuva, falling asleep on the bed. "Good night, babe." Said Takanuva, kissing Mikunuva Good Night on the lips and eventually, falling asleep next to her.

The next morning, at sunrise, the three toa sisters of harmony were having a chat while the others were making Takanuva a flying motorbike. "When i told him that i was pregnant, Tahu cried happy tears." Said Carolyn. "that's so cool!" Said Andrea. "yes...very-" but before she could finish her sentence, Mikunuva started feeling sick to her stomach and said while on the verge of vomiting, "excuse me, sisters!" Mikunuva ran to the portable toilet nearby, and eventually, threw up in it, making her older sisters hear it. "Oh my Mata Nui...you don't mean!" Said Andrea. "Yup, morning sickness, the first sign of Mikunuva being pregnant with Takanuva's baby." Said Carolyn.

a few hours later, the flying motorbike was completed. "How in the hell are we gonna find Makuta and his son anyways?" Asked Lewa. "What is the Makuta's, shall return to him." Said Takanuva. "Jaller was your herald, let him continue to lead you to victory." Said Hahli sadly, putting Jaller's mask on the hood of the vehicle. "Not much room on this transport, where will we all sit, my love?" Asked Mikunuva. "You won't, you shall not join me." Said Takanuva.

"But our unity helped us defeat the rahkshi." Said Pohatu. "Certainly, we'll take nothing less to defeat the Makuta." Said Tahu. "I only have one destiny, yours lie with the matoran and the turaga, gather them and wait for my return!" Said Takanuva, driving the vehicle on trail to Makuta's lair.

Suddenly, when Takanuva made it to Makuta's lair, Hahli and Mikunuva came out of the vehicle's hood. "Hahli, Mikunuva?" Said Takanuva. "It's time that someone was your chronicler." Said Hahli. "Yeah, and it's my turn to protect you, Takanuva." Said Mikunuva.

at Makuta's lair, Takanuva returned the worm-like creature to Makuta and said, "You can no longer hide from us, Makuta!" "and neither can you, Makuta Jr!" Shouted Mikunuva. "My son and i challenge you to a Kolhii match to decide the island's fate." Said Makuta. "yeah, hate and shadows versus love and light, if the both of you win, we'll leave your island alone, but if we win, we'll rule the island for eternity, deal?" Offered Makuta Jr. "Deal!" Shouted Takanuva and Mikunuva. just then, the two teams started fighting for the island's fate.

Minutes later, after coming back from Makuta's lair, Hahli said to everyone, "i just got a word from Takanuva and Mikunuva, they want us to follow them underground, they decided that we're gonna awaken Mata Nui today!" Light among the shadows, the prophecy is fulfilled!" Shouted Vakama happily. "are you fucking insane?!" Said Theodore. "if we descend into those tunnels, we may never return!" Cried Onewa. everyone started arguing, but Lorraine made it stop by shouting, "silence!" "there is nobody as blessed as we are to live in such a paradise, i love my home, Jaller loved it too, but most importantly, Jaller fulfilled his duty, let's remember him by doing our duty, let's awaken the great spirit together!" Shouted Hahli.

Suddenly, when Takanuva and Mikunuva were on the verge of being defeated, everyone arrived to where they were at, including their fellow toa. the three toa sisters and their fellow toa, including Takanuva combined their elemental powers to seal away Makuta Jr in solid protodermis.

Enraged by her actions on his son, Makuta grabbed Mikunuva by the neck, choking her and was about to kill her with his axe when he said, "how dare you seal away my son, now you're going to pay for it, you bitch!" "NO!" Shouted Takanuva, knocking Makuta out with his elemental powers and making him let go of Mikunuva as she has hit the floor and bacame temporally unconscious from momentary lack of oxygen.

Suddenly, Mikunuva regained consciousness and started comforting her now sore throat, saying in a weak voice, "ow..." Just when everyone thought he was dead, Makuta regained consciousness and said, "well played, Toa, now, I'll protect Mata Nui from both of you!" "Protect him?!" Said Mikunuva Angrily. "sleep spares him pain, awake, he suffers!" Said Makuta. "You fucker, I'm not protecting him!" Shouted Takanuva angrily. "Me either!" Yelled Mikunuva. "My duty is to the mask of shadows!" Shouted Makuta. "Then let's take a closer look behind that mask!" Yelled Takanuva, jumping on Makuta and yanking on his mask.

Suddenly, during the barehanded fight between them, Makuta and Takanuva fell in a pool of liquid protodermis. just then, a hideous merge of Makuta and Takanuva called Takutanuva came out of the pool, scaring the living daylights out of the toa sisters of harmony. "oh Mata Nui... the creature is so hideous and disgusting...i think I'm gonna puke..." Said Mikunuva. and puke on the floor, she did. Takutanuva held the gate open for everyone to flee, but stopped Hahli and used his power to revive Jaller. "my duty is done..." Said Takutanuva, getting crushed by the gate afterwards.

at last, everyone arrived at Mata Nui's resting place, Jaller was reunited with Sheila and their son, who were happy to see him alive again. "Mikunuva, big sister, I'm sorry...you're just going to have to face the fact that...Takanuva, your true love...he's gone..." Sobbed Stuart. Mikunuva broke down in tears.

Suddenly, while everyone has awakened Mata Nui, the process revived Takanuva, bringing joy to Mikunuva's heart. "Takanuva, you're alive!" Shouted Jaller happily. "Motherfucker, you could've been Makuta-Bones!" Said Mikunuva angrily. "could've been, but I'm not." Said Takanuva happily.

Mikunuva showed Takanuva her pregnancy results and said, "Takanuva, I'm pregnant." everyone bursted into tears of joy, including Takanuva. and so, Takanuva moved in with his girlfriend, and they lived happily ever after.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel to translate this story, but you must credit for my original work.
> 
> also, I'll let you make sequels and prequel to it, just send me links of then to me when you do.


End file.
